Cody, Corrie and London
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Companion story to Her Body, My Comfort. Last Chapter based on the Vanessa Hudgens Photo Scandal.
1. London gets horny

If you read "Her Body, My Comfort" written by yours truly, you'll enjoy this one. (If you didn't, read it now and leave a review!) Now, enjoy this story of Cody and London, which is a companion story to the one I mentioned, although its timeline is different from that story. Meaning it's set in another day, another hour, you what I mean.

This one is how Cody falls for London! Enjoy and leave reviews! Also tell me if I'll continue or not. (Meaning, add another chapter or not)

One day, Cody and London were talking in the lobby, because the two were bored. Cody said, "I wonder what else you can do than just babble." London said, "What about shopping? That's not bad at all… Oh, also my friends, do you remember?" Cody said, "Yes, and I almost fell for… who's that name of your classmate again? Sorry, can't remember."

London said, "Oh well, I forgot to mention something: do you have a girl friend?"

Cody said, "None, London. Um, London, I wanted to ask you something… do you really only wear designer clothes and not normal ones?" London said, "Yes. And my diapers were designer too!" Cody was struck at what London said. He protested, "But, there's no such thing as designer diapers!"

London said, "Ok, I admit, I just wore expensive diapers when I was a rugrat." (A/N: a rugrat, in my terms, is, well, a baby, as in Nickelodeon's Rugrats.)

Cody laughed. But London said, "Even…" she whispered, "…My underwear."

Cody shouted, "WHAT?!?!" then, everyone heard it, especially Mr. Moseby. Mr. moseby said, "What's going on here?" Cody said, "Nothing, Mr. Moseby, nothing. She just said, something, um, so shocking that I can't stand the impact of it."

Mr. Moseby said, "Ok then, sorry for interfering. I'll go back to my place now."

After that London said, "Oh, I've got to go. My classmates are waiting for me at the mall so I'll be back later. Cody, thanks for killing time with me so I'll be back for you sweetie so tootles!" then, she dashed to her suite and Cody just stayed in the couch.

Cody thought, _what did London meant by that?!_

When London was about to dress she noticed her prized lingerie that she never, ever used at all, which was displayed in a glass case with the words, "Do not open until the right time comes" and was colored gold and she said, "Wait, I remember this…" then, she remembered what her father said to her.

_Voice over, Mr. Tipton_

_London, this is my best present to you. I know it's designer, but you must only wear it for the person you love so much. It's a one of a kind that only the best can do. Only you own this piece of lingerie that you can use to charm the one person you'll love forever._

_Remember wear it for the person you truly love, ok?_

London said, "I love Cody… well, I'll figure it out later." Then, she dressed up and left.

_A few minutes later_

Cody was still in the couch, instead, playing on his PSP the game SD Gundam G Generation Portable because he had no one to talk to. Well, he did flirt Maddie awhile ago, but it wasn't enough. Cody still can't get rid of London's last seductive words that kept repeating over and over and over again until…

London said, "Hey, Cody, wake up… you got stuck in that level, aren't you?" London was back early from her meeting with her classmates at the mall. Cody then snapped back at reality. He said, "London! Why are you back so early?" she said, "Well, can't afford to miss you so I dashed home for you."

Cody said, "I… well, can I say it to you later?"

London said, "Well, come to rooftop at 11 and I've got something to tell you so don't miss out on it." And she pulled Cody closer and said, "I'm going to make you feel my real self" then she left. Cody just got stuck there, frozen, until Maddie said, "Hey, Cody, what happened to you? Hello?"

Cody snapped back and said, "Well, escort me to the rooftop later at 11 and leave me there, period." Maddie nodded and they both left, with Cody going upstairs to sleep.

That night, London got prepared; she opened the glass door and wore her 'only for the one she loves' lingerie (the one I mentioned awhile ago that London should only wear if she falls for that person) and wore her best designer clothes. Afterwards she went to the rooftop where Cody was waiting. Cody said, "Hi London. You're late!" as he looked at his watch, it was 11:05.

"It's time… admit it, you like me?" London said teasingly. Cody, with his eyes locked on to London's breasts, said, "YES!!! I do love you London Tipton! Now, what about it?"

London dived in the pool and rose from the pool towards Cody and Cody erected strong as he can't help himself but he has to give in to the gorgeous London Tipton. London said, "Now, I want you to take my clothes off" Cody said, "With pleasure my princess" then dashed on and slowly removed London's clothes one by one until her full glory is shown in her bra and panties. Cody just can't seem to take his eyes of her breasts, which were awesome while London breathes.

Cody just said, "Wow. London, had I told you my feelings, I'd not be scared of you"

London said, "Why not?" then, she took her bra off, which fell to the ground, and London placed Cody's hand on her breast, and he squeezed it and London moaned. He then sucked the other one. And London said "Yes… give it to me, Cody… ahh"

Cody said, "Yeah Baby!" 

London said, "Keep going Cody. Oh… oh…. Oh, oh, oh, …ahh!" 

Cody said, "I'm not finished. Here's my next shot for you!" he then slid down London's panty and also his own shorts and boxers, and stuck his member on London's vagina and started pumping. London moaned uncontrollably and Cody just hissed in pleasure. Then hey were shouting out their names and London cummed inside of Cody all of a sudden, but with a big "Ahhhh" with it.

Cody then let go for London to eat his cum, and Cody and London where breathing hard, trying to catch their breath. Cody said "Let me kiss you my darling, it's your turn"

London said, "What do you mean?"

Cody said, "Your turn to cum. I'll keep kissing you while my two hands keep squeezing your cup d breasts and my dick is humping you. Clear?"

Lodnon said, "Got it." She then pulled Cody closer and kissed Cody with her glossy lips and Cody kept squeezing her breasts and humping her vagina all at the same time. When she was about to cum for the climax, he squeezed them tight and he let London scream with pleasure and she cummed, and Cody cupped his hand to catch them and he ate them.

He said, "Yummy, London. Ha!" they then dipped in the pool and Cody said, "You know what London, if we keep doing this anytime of our youth lives I'll be happy when I die, anyway."

London said, "Want me to be your girlfriend? It's ok with me even though you're 11, as long as I have a good boyfriend at the age of 16"

Cody said, "Ohh I Love you London Tipton. So, want me to come in the papers? The people will see that you're my only bitch. No one will know the difference. (laughs)"

London said, "Go ahead, you're my new boyfriend." Then she left Cody keep sucking on her breasts and she said, "You're all mine Cody" then Cody stopped and he said, "sooo what happened in school today?"

Did you like this lemon? Then leave a review as in now! I'll wait. Just read the other story I mentioned awhile ago too!


	2. A new threesome

Someone did like my story so I'll give it another chapter thanks to this person. Well, this is set one time when Corrie falls for Cody and an illegal threesome starts!

Well, let's just say Corrie bumped to Cody by accident and weird things then happen. This chapter was based after I saw Vanessa Anne Hudgens in her new outfits for HSM 2.

The next day, London and Cody were asleep on London's bed and Cody woke up and said, "London, what happened yesterday?"

London said, "Last night, in the pool, remember? You fucked me so sweet!"

Cody said, "Oh no, Mom might be finding me! Zack took a break at my dad's home for a vacation! And she thought that I tagged along!"

London said, "Well, I brought you clothes. Go get dressed up, and go back to your suite."

Cody got dressed up and dashed out of London's suite, with London still wrapped in a blanket. She sighed, "Oh, Cody…"

_Martin's suite_

Cody was back and Carey hugged Cody and said, "Cody! I thought you were gone. Where have you been?"

Cody said, "I did a sleepover on London's suite. She invited me."

Carey said, "I hope you didn't do some mischief on her that night."

Cody said, "No. Remember, only Zack starts this nonsense!"

Carey said, "Ok. I believe you. I've got to go. Work waits." She then left the suite, but before she can go, she said, "Oh, Cody, you'll have a new babysitter. She's one of London's classmates and she offers babysitting for free. Maddie won't make it, she's sick today, so there."

Cody said, "Ok mom. I'll just stay here." Then, Carey left for work.

Cody can't just say what really happened, because London will get involved upon hearing it. Cody just decided to watch "Aquamarine" while he's at it. Anyway, his fave show, Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, will be at 10:30 am.

Then, Cody decided to help out while Maddie's not there at the candy counter, so he left the suite and goes to Mr. Moseby. He said, "Mr. Moseby, I want to man the candy counter while Maddie's not here."

Mr. Moseby said, "In case she won't be back for a week, I'll let you run it until she returns. But don't touch the candy unless you'll pay for it."

"Do I get to earn while I'm at it?"

"Yes. Just don't eat up the supplies!"

Cody jumped for joy and Mr. Moseby tells Cody how to do it, what hours can he work on (Mr. Moseby had set Cody on a 'per hour' basis) and when can he work. Then, Cody shaked hands with Mr. Moseby and Cody said, "Can I start now?"

"Yes."

"Thanks Mr. Moseby! I'll do a good job there!" then, he dashed out of the room.

As he ran towards the candy counter, he bumped into Corrie. "Oof!" they go. Cody got up and said, "I'm so, so sorry, and I didn't mean it-" then he looked at her, with her cleavage showing, because she was just standing up. She said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I got to go to the candy counter." Cody said, "Ok."

Afterwards, Cody was now at the candy counter. Corrie then came and she ordered, "One Snickers, please." Then she recognized Cody and continued, "Cody?"

"Corrie?"

"Why are you running the candy counter? Where's Maddie?"

"Maddie's sick today so I'll take over until she's well again."

"Oh. Can I take my order?"

"Ok. One Snickers, coming up." As he gives Corrie her candy and Cody got the money, Cody said, "Are you the new baby sitter for tonight?"

"Why yes. And I get to baby sit you all night for the entire week!"

"That's great!" Cody was still thinking on how hot Corrie is, body and all. He even fantasized on squeezing her soft breasts. Then, he snapped back to reality and Corrie said, "So, I'll come in at 7:00 pm. Is it ok with you?"

Cody said, dreamily, "Yeah. 7:00 pm is great. I'll wait for you."

Corrie said, "Ok. I've got to go. I'm now going to London's. See you later!" then she left, eating her candy. Cody sighed and said, "It's a date."

That day, London and Corrie were talking to each other about Cody, and how they will get him to fuck them although Cody is now London's boyfriend. She said, "Wait until Cody sees you in your best dress. Tonight, I'm coming with you to baby sit even though I'm his girlfriend."

Corrie said, "Well, let's do it."

London and Corrie prepared for tonight, while back at the Martin suite, Cody was impatient for Corrie's arrival. Carey said, "Oh, Cody, I'm leaving now. So be a good boy for the babysitter!" then, someone knocked the door and Corrie comes in and Carey said, "Well, you must be London's friend. Nice to meet you Corrie."

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Carey Martin. Ok, I'll take over from here."

"Ok." then, facing Cody, she said, "Hon, I'm off! Bye Cody!"

Cody said, "Bye mom! See you later!" as the door closes, London comes out of the sofa and said, "Hey Cody, are you ready?"

Cody was happy since he's under two girls! Cody said, "Let's do it!" then, he had an idea, and he said, "… but we'll do truth or dare." The girls knew that he read their minds. London and Corrie said in unison, "You're on!"

Truth or dare has started, And Cody gets the upper hand, as he spun the bottle and it landed on London. Cody said, "Truth or dare, come on!"

London picked truth, and she said, "Ok, Do you still fantasize about Corrie, Cody?"

"Yeah!" then, London spun the bottle and it landed on Corrie. London said, "Truth or dare, get a clue, Corrie!"

Cody was getting hard because Corrie picked dare. London said, "Ok, Cody, you'll love this one," and she said, "Corrie, I dare you to make Cody's fantasies come true."

Corrie said, "Like this?" with her eyes set on Cody's manhood which was now hard, and she came near Cody and passionately kissed Cody, and he liked it. London said, "Oh by the way, be a bit careful on Cody, he's my boyfriend."

Then, Corrie said, "Be ready, Cody! Let's ditch the game." She then stripped her upper clothes off slowly (Her dress in this fanfic is her first dress in HSM 2) while Cody was kissing her and Cody trailed down kisses up to Corrie's breast, which she opened up for Cody by unhooking her bra (note: Corrie's was front-hooked) and Cody sucked hard on it. Corrie then moaned, and she enjoyed it from Cody.

London said, "Hey… Cody?"

Cody then stopped and he said, "London, don't be shy… join along!"

Cody then ripped London's clothes off and took London's panties off and then he penetrated the anal hole and London moaned in pleasure. At this point London felt her muscles contracting and arched her back as far out as she could and her breasts rose greatly. Her bra stretched out to its limits and not holding anymore finally broke and her breasts were finally exposed after she moaned.

Cody heard the noise of her bra breaking and stopped licking her juices and looked at her. Cody then shouts, "Success! I broke her bra, without even ripping it with my hands." London looked into his eyes but he didn't blink. No part of his body moved he was stunned looking at her now exposed breasts.

Well not quite every part of his body. Corrie did glance down and catch a glimpse of his pants getting tighter. She was finally getting into the spirit of things.

Upon seeing London's breasts exposed, Corrie cried out, "No fair! Cody, do it to me!"

Cody said, "Had you not unhooked your bra, I wish I could… hey what the heck. London, fuck me with my cock while I fuck Corrie at her breasts. I say, a threesome has begun." Corrie took off her remaining piece of clothing and had Cody suck her right breast while he caresses the opposite one.

With one finger he would pass it around her breasts provoking her and making her anxious. By now her pussy was very wet and she had become very lustful.

London, on the other hand, sucked Cody's cock up and down and Cody moaned of the pleasure while smiling. Then, he cummed out and Cody said, "Corrie, London, switch places."

Corrie was now the one fucking Cody's cock while he fucked London in the breasts. After which Cody decided to penetrate them both back to back, starting with London and then Corrie with his still erected cock, going back and forth. He even manages to squeeze and massage their breasts together and when the climax comes in, he squeezed them together, and as they moan uncontrollably, they cummed, making them do a mess on the floor.

Cody then gathers his mess and ate it. After which the threesome got to bed and Corrie and London covered Cody with their bodies and Cody still sucked on their breasts. Indeed, an illegal threesome has begun. Cody said, "Thanks a lot. That was sweet!"

Did you like this lemon? Well, leave reviews and make me smile. I might stop here temporarily to continue "The Suite Life of Magiranger" (read it too and leave reviews as well there) so from here, tootles!


	3. Photo Fun

Sorry if this took long to be made. But now, here's the next (and probably last) chapter. It's based on the Vanessa Hudgens photo scandal that "died" after 5-6 days or so.

So enjoy! And leave reviews too. This might be short… so sorry out there!

Cody had nothing to do a few days after. His family has not yet arrived home and felt bored, after using whatever was available in his suite. Cody then learned that Corrie will come to stay with him for a day.

Cody then got an idea: take pictures! Then, he got his digital camera and then he puts it in his pocket. Then, London came in and said, "Hey baby."

Cody said, "Well, London, I heard that Corrie's coming here."

London said, "Well, you'll have to wait. No response yet. But I might not get to catch up on her since I'm going on a shopping spree. Sorry about that, Cody."

Cody said, "Mom won't be home too. She called for Corrie, again. Mom's late tonight, again."

London said, "Oh, got to go now. Tootles, Cody!"

Cody said, "Tootles." Then she left, but it was getting dark, so Cody just slept. But He couldn't stop laughing on the comparison of the Boukenger and Operation Overdrive toys he found on the net, so he just thought the original toys were better than what his country does. Until… the doorbell rang.

Cody opened it up and he saw Corrie. Cody said, "Hi, Corrie."

Corrie said, "Oh, Cody, I didn't know you're uneasy tonight, isn't it?"

Cody said, "Come in." then she went in and locked the door. Cody said, "I have a new idea, Corrie. I have my camera with me. Want to do something naughty?" 

Corrie nodded, and he opened his camera.

Corrie said, "Want me to striptease for you, Cody?"

Cody said, "Oops! I forgot my camcorder. Wait here. I can't take a picture without getting some real action here, wouldn't I?" Corrie nodded and he dashed to get his camcorder and he opened it. He had the recording set on the Memory Stick.

Cody said, "Ready!" the, he forgot one more thing: the music. He played a sexy song and he pressed "Record" on his camcorder. Cody blurted out, "OK Corrie, do your stuff."

She posed on the camera, and Cody just clicked away. Then, while the camcorder was recording, Corrie slowly takes off her white blouse to reveal a pink bra, although strapless. Cody then took a picture and exclaimed, "Great!" he then zoomed both his camera and camcorder to focus on her breasts.

Corrie, upon knowing this, took off her bra to reveal her breasts. Cody just stood agape as he thought, _Oh my! These have got to be D-cupped! And like Maddie, her nipples are salmon pinkish! Well, got to go on with this! This will be fun at all!_

Again, Cody took a picture of her naked boobs and zoomed again so Cody will record it. Corrie still gamely posed, as she took off her skirt to reveal a white thong, and Cody did the same procedure, focusing on her wet pussy. As she took of her last piece of clothing, Cody did the same procedure one last time and finally he said, "Oh, Corrie, you're so hot." Then he sighed as Corrie did a sexy pose one last time which Cody took a picture of.

Cody then shuts off the camera, saying, "That's about it, Corrie. But I left the camcorder open for you."

Corrie teasingly said, "Tell me, you'll fuck me now, Cody?" Cody nodded and said, "Well, what more can I do anyway?" so they went to Cody's bed and started their little naughty fun. Cody got erect and started to hump on Corrie after he took his shorts off.

A now aroused Corrie moaned out, "Oh, oh, Cody, don't stop until I said so…"

Cody said, "Oh Yeah!" also, he didn't even take his shirt off, thinking it will be fun if only his cock was naked. He passionately kissed Corrie all the way down to her right breast, which he sucked on like hell while squeezing the left one. Corrie just moaned with pleasure and said, "Ohh, I like the way you suck on my breasts, Cody, keep going… ahh!"

Cody then stopped and said, "Well, let me punish you then."

Corrie said, "Yes Cody! Punish me hard! Punish me for being a totally naughty slut!"

Cody said, "With pleasure." As he laughed, he got his belt since he can't find a whip. Cody stuck his cock on Corrie's pussy and went hard on her, making her clit red. Corrie moaned uncontrollably that she was about to come.

Cody squeezed hard on Corrie while he pulls his cock out of her pussy. Corrie moaned until she screamed out in pleasure, "AAAHHHH!" then, Corrie cummed out in the same time that Cody cummed out too. Cody decided to squirt Corrie in her face and her breasts. Corrie then felt relived, and Cody blurted out, "Horny and slutty. I just loved it"

Corrie kept breathing like she lost all her energy as her breasts rose up and down while breathing. Cody was pleased at what he did.

Corrie, still breathing heavily, said, "That was the best fuck ever… yeah"

Cody said, "Mm, best lips for you…"

Cody settled down and kept kissing Corrie. He then dressed up Corrie but he left her blouse open for easy access to Corrie's breasts, although now red, swollen and beat up that Cody had to put ice packs on her bra to make her feel better.

Cody, still in bed, said, "Well, do you still love Trevor?"

Corrie said, "Yeah."

Cody said, "Well, I hope you go do the same on him."

Corrie said, "Why would I just settle for one when I can have two fuck buddies?"

Cody's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and said, "Really?"

Then London came in and said, "Cody!" Cody and Corrie looked at London. London said, "Well, It looks like we had an accident here."

Corrie and Cody said, "Yeah."

London brought down her bags, then sat down and then said, "Look like you're both tired from all that sluttyness there isn't it?"

Cody said, "Well, London, I love you, and I love Corrie too. Can I have two fuck buddies now, please London?"

London said, "Well, I don't see competition here with Corrie so… that's a yes. Anyway, you need twice the love there."

Cody then dragged London to his bed and said, "Thanks London! You and Corrie are the best girls I ever had at the age of 11!"

Then, Corrie said, "Uh, Cody, London, can I have another ice pack? My breasts still feel weak." Cody and London just burst out in laughter and Cody goes to get another ice pack.

I hope you enjoyed this one. Sorry if it ends here. So thanks for reading! Tootles!


End file.
